Spongebob's whose line is it anyway?
by EmoWriterChick.94
Summary: Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr Krabs all appear on whose line is it anyway. what will happen? find out for yourself.


Spongebob Squarepants whose line is it anyway

**Spongebob Squarepants whose line is it anyway?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or whose line is it anyway? To be honest I don't own much, but I don't even own a pet (My new Nintendo dog got deleted by my 4 year old cousin Charlotte).

**Summary:** Whose line is it anyway decides to have a special show with Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles and Mr Krabs (who was persuaded with a little help of 20 dollars). How it ends up? Well you'll have to read it to find out. Oh and sorry for the ending.

**AN: **Please review! And enjoy. Oh and btw the part at the beginning is my own creation (another thing I own).

_Whose line is it anyway? Was it mine? Was it Clive Anderson's? Or was it one of tonight's special guests lets find out when we say_

_**WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY?**_

**Clive:** Hello and welcome to another whose line is it anyway special. Tonight we have the annoying yellow wonder, Spongebob Squarepants the star who's always stupid, Patrick Star, The moaner of all squids, Squidward Tennisballs.

**Squidward:** That's Tentacles.

**Clive:** And the cheap crab himself Mr Krabs.

**Mr Krabs:** When do I get my money?

**Clive:** Right then let's kick off with the classic, questions only, where you can only speak in questions. Let's start with Spongebob and Patrick, what topic should we use anyone?

_Random people start to shout from the crowd. "Hairdressers!" "Pet shop," "Where's my drink?" The crowd start to laugh._

**Clive:** I think we should have where's my drink? Right Spongebob your at a show and you realise your drink is missing and let's carry on from there.

**Spongebob:** Where's my drink?

**Patrick: **Urrrrrrrr.

_Patrick is buzzed off_

**Squidward: **What a moron.

**Spongebob:** Did you take my drink?

**Squidward:** Do I look like I've stole your drink?

**Spongebob:** Do you really want me to answer that?

**Squidward:** Do you have to?

**Spongebob:** No. ya ya ya.

_Spongebob is buzzed off and now it's Mr Krabs turn._

**Mr Krabs:** Have you paid for that?

**Squidward:** Paid for what?

**Mr Krabs:** That drink you have in your hand.

_Mr Krabs is buzzed off_

**Patrick:** Hello Squidward are you in this game?

**Squidward:** Can't you be any more stupid?

**Patrick:** Hey why do have a drink in your hand?

**Squidward:** What drink?

**Patrick:** That drink in your hand, can't you see it?

_Clive buzzes_

**Clive:** That's the end of that round. I feel we need to move on before Squidward gets too stressed.

_Squidward steams_

**Squidward:** Grrrrrrr.

**Clive: **Next we will have my personal favourite super heroes we will have Patrick up first. Now let's think of a super power for Patrick.

**Squidward: **I've got a good one how about a brain ha ha.

**Clive: **Erm… No anyone from the audience.

_Bubble blowing, razor sharp points._

**Clive: **Yes super razor sharp pointy star man, and what world crisis should we have?

_Litter, rats, women! Men! Polyphonic ring tones._

**Clive: **Yes defiantly polyphonic ring tones. Patrick you're here to stop the horror of polyphonic ring tones. Just to be certain with our underwater friend that's a horrible high pitched squeak.

**Patrick: **Oh my horrible poleyfontic ring tones the terror.

**Spongebob: **Hello not to fear for I am here.

**Patrick: **Yey Spongebob, I mean Mermaid man you're here.

**Spongebob: **Oh my polyphonic ring tones maybe I could block them off with my water ball… Oh my water ball don't work above water he he.

**Patrick: **we're above water. Oh no _gasp. _No water.

**Spongebob: **Patrick don't worry we have our water helmets on.

**Patrick: **Phew!

**Spongebob: **Darm I can't do this on my own.

**Mr Krabs: **Hello.

**Spongebob: **Thank Neptune you're here money man.

**Mr Krabs: **Am I getting paid to do this.

_In a sarcastic voice_

**Squidward: **Hello I'm here.

**Mr Krabs: **Hello music man.

_Squidward grins and starts to play clarinet_

**Patrick: **Yey the poleyfontic noise has gone so I gone.

**Mr Krabs: **Ay and I lad.

**Spongebob:** Erm Squidward you can stop now.

_Clive buzzes them off._

**Clive: **Right enough of that tune less noise. Let's move on to blind date. Squidward you're trying to find a date, without any luck.

**Squidward: **Hey.

**Clive: **So we've got three lovely people to introduce you to. The only catch they all have got a secret about themselves which you have to find out. Right let's get on with it.

_Aside_

**Squidward: **Here we go Squidward. Deep breath, it will be all over soon.

_Spongebob opens his card. His card says he's annoying._

_Patrick opens his card and looks confused. Spongebob tells him he's a jellyfish._

_Mr Krabs opens his card. It says he's got a nervous money problem._

**Squidward: **Contestant number 1 what's your favourite thing?

**Spongebob: **You of course ya ya ya.

**Squidward: **You are really annoying.

**Clive: **Erm that's right.

**Squidward: **Number 2 what's your favourite colour.

**Patrick: **Erm don't tell me.

_Patrick starts to sweat._

**Patrick: **I'm a jellyfish.

_The crowd laughs. _

**Squidward: **Ok that's obvious. Number 3 where would you take me on a date?

_Mr Krabs starts to foam at the mouth._

**Mr Krabs: **No I won't let you have my money.

_Mr Krabs runs off stage._

_Clive buzzes them all off_

**Clive: **Ok I've had enough let's just skip to the end PLEASE. No winners let me out of here.

_Clive has a nervous breakdown and runs off stage._

_Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr Krabs are put back into the sea and everyone's now happy because it's the end of…_

WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY?


End file.
